1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method and apparatus for data transforming data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer-usable program code for exchanging data using data transformations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software applications are used for a variety of purposes. Software applications used for managing and manipulating data related to a business enterprise are called enterprise information systems (EIS).
Enterprise information systems exchange data with other software applications, other enterprise information systems, interact with personnel, and connect with other enterprise information systems. In performing these functions, enterprise information systems use a variety of methods for connecting to other software applications and devices. One example of these methods involves calling a function of one software application from within another software application. This method is called remote procedure call (RPC).
Another example of the methods used for connecting one software application to another is by using an application programming interface (API). Yet another method for connecting software applications with one another to exchange data is by exchanging structured documents. Structured documents are electronic documents containing data organized in a pre-defined structure. Extensible markup language (XML) is an example of a structured document format.
Enterprise information systems can be connected to other enterprise information systems, software applications, and devices. This interconnectivity is useful for exchanging data amongst the various connected software systems. In enabling interconnectivity in this manner, some processing of the data is performed during the exchange of the data.
The processing performed during the data exchange is typically encapsulated in a specialized piece of program code called an adapter. An adapter is a software application that can process the data according to the encapsulated program code.
An adapter can utilize any one of several methods of communication available for connecting with the enterprise information system. For example, an adapter may use remote procedure call to interact with an enterprise information system. Another adapter may use an application programming interface for interacting with the enterprise information system. Yet another adapter may be programmed to interact with an enterprise information system by exchanging a structured document.